Mixing Feelings
by qu33nofthecastle
Summary: Bella and I are conjoined twins... our parents had finally let us go to school... she fell in love with Edward... we were schedueled for the surgery that would determine the restant of our lives... Good story, Read and Review! ;


**Mixing Feelings**

**Chapter 1 – Teardrops on my Guitar (Taylor Swift)**

**  
**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do__  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see.

Bella and I are conjoined twins, joined by the shoulder. We were born 15 years ago today. We went through exactly the same things because of our special bond. As well as sharing a body, we share emotions. Our parents say it is because we have always shared everything we also get to share emotions too. Sometimes it comes in handy, like the fact that I love shopping but Bella hates it. She makes me love it. In this case, our 'gift' isn't so great. She probably wasn't thinking when she let herself fall in love with Edward. For you to understand, I need to go back a few months to our first day of school.

Our parents had finally given in and let us go to regular school. Until then, we had been home schooled because our parents were scared we would be bullied. We told them we were old enough to handle it.

We were in front of the school entrance saying goodbye to our father before we had to go in for our first day. When we walked into the school, everything went silent and everyone was looking at us. We hurried to get to the office. When the lady in the office saw us, she immediately knew who we were so she us gave our schedule and asked us if we needed to be assisted to class. Because we didn't want any more attention than we were already receiving, we accepted the offer. The lady -named Ms. Cormack- stopped a boy (Edward) in the corridor and asked him to be in charge of taking us to classes for the day. Turns out he had mostly the same ones as us.

Edward took us to advisory. We had Mr. Wees as an advisor. After we had signed in, we found two spare seats conveniently in the front of the room so if people wanted to stare, they could save their necks some strain and they could just look ahead. We sat down with expertise and waited. I could hear a few whispers from behind. What took me by surprise was that Edward and 3 of his friends came to talk to us.

'Hey Bella, hey Alice.' he said, 'these are my friends: Jasper,' he pointed to a tall blond boy who looked about 16. He wore a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. 'Rosalie,' he obviously meant the blonde goddess standing before our eyes. She wore a pink sweatshirt and a short jean skirt with tights. She was beautiful. 'And… Emmett.' He pointed, obviously embarrassed, to a tall boy who could be in his 20's. It was obvious he wasn't because he was bouncing up and down with a look on his face that showed pure excitement. Then, he surprised Bella and I by giving us a huge bear hug.

All we could do was wave. They were all very beautiful. They didn't look anything alike but they all seemed the same. They were all pale as chalk and had the most beautiful topaz eyes. I thought that Jasper was the most beautiful but Bella obviously didn't agree. The way she was feeling about Edward at that moment made me involuntarily feel things I didn't want to feel. And the worst part was that I was obliged to feel that way too.

Luckily, at that moment, the teacher walked in and the 4 had to go back to their seats in the back. We were called to the front to introduce ourselves.

'Hi. I'm Alice and this is my sister Bella. As you can tell, we are conjoined twins and we joined the school now because our parents finally let…' I had to stop there because of this heartache I was feeling. Bella was in pain. I looked at her and saw she was staring at Edward. I looked at him and saw he was flirting with a girl who was 10 times prettier than us. She was beautiful and she sad the same skin and eyes as them.

The teacher, noticing I wasn't going to say anything else, asked everyone to introduce themselves.

There were 10 girls: Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Rosalie who we had already met, Camille, Sarah, Yael, Alexandra, Casey and Tanya. When she introduced herself, I felt angry and the poor girl had done nothing. I then understood that was the girl that Edward was talking to and that Bella was protective.

There were 10 boys too: Edward (our hearts fluttered), Jasper (I smiled) and Emmett whom we had met. There was also Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jacob, Cameron, Gabriel and Aaiden.

We than had to go to first period. That was English. As we walked into the class, I noticed that we had class with Jessica, Alexandra and Emmett. We went to the front of the class and introduced ourselves to the teacher, Ms. Johnson. We went to sit next to Emmett since we already knew him but when we got there he said there were assigned seats so we had to go sit next to Jessica since there were two free seats next to her. We got out our laptops because we couldn't really write both at the same time because I was left handed and Bella was right. I immediately started an MSN convo with Bella.

(**Bella**, _Alice_)

_What the hell do you think you are doing????_

**What do you mean?**

_What do you think I feel when you go crazy over Edward? I feel that too remember. You have to try and control your feelings. All three of us will get hurt if you don't. _

**I forgot. **

_We can't afford to forget. We have to get mom and dad to agree on that surgery. And if we cant, you'll have to control your emotions. _

**You think I didn't fell that tinkle when you saw Jasper.**

_My heart didn't start to quench when he talked to Rosalie, Bella. You're going to have to try and stop seeing him._

**Pay attention to class. **

READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
